<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ритуал by Vivisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660089">Ритуал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha'>Vivisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Gen, Paranormal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может толкнуть человека ради исполнения своей мечты обратиться к силе, которая в качестве платы требует невинную жизнь?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ритуал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последний раз взглянув в надтреснутое зеркало, покрытое слоем налёта, Алан тяжело вздохнул. Назад пути не было. Отступившись сейчас, он получил бы разве что койку в местной тюрьме на ближайший десяток лет — или ещё что похуже.</p><p>Выросший в детском доме и родом из глубинки, Алан приезжал в большой город с мечтами о престижной учёбе. Большой город в свою очередь встретил его проваленным экзаменом в университет и заоблачными ценами. За время подготовки к поступлению Алан и не заметил, как истратил все свои скудные запасы, оставшись без гроша в кармане, а значит и без шанса купить обратный билет. Да и не ждал Алана никто на родине.</p><p>Хотя Алан и брался за любую работу, ему едва удавалось сводить концы с концами. Никому не нужен был бедняк из провинции, сумевший закончить только деревенскую школу.</p><p>Где-то с пару месяцев назад, когда Алан в очередной раз оказался под угрозой выселения из крохотной комнаты за неуплату аренды, в обшарпанную дверь его каморки постучал незнакомец. Переступив порог, солидный мужчина отряхнул пыль с серого пальто — похоже, безумно дорогого — и сказал:</p><p>— Я предлагаю возможность решить все ваши проблемы.</p><p>Да, Алану определённо стоило тогда расспросить незваного гостя о деталях. Но призрачный шанс выбраться наконец из осточертевшей нищеты затуманил его разум, так что Алан согласился, не раздумывая.</p><p>Согласился — и тем самым ввязался в сомнительную историю, выпутаться из которой мог разве что вперёд ногами. Алан должен был помочь незнакомцу — звучало бы смешно, не будь так жутко — призвать некую сущность из потусторонней реальности. И в результате получить шанс на исполнение своего желания.</p><p>Даже узнав цену ритуала, Алан не сумел остановиться — слишком страстно он желал изменить свою жизнь. Он был не настолько наивен, чтобы надеяться на второй подобный шанс.</p><p>Если всё пойдёт по плану, в ближайшую полночь Алан станет соучастником убийства.</p><p>***</p><p>В отличие от тех, с кем он теперь проводил своё время, у Уолтера не было мечты, исполнения которой он бы жаждал. Все его надежды на светлое будущее рассыпались много месяцев назад — со смертью любимой и единственной дочери.</p><p>Жизнь Уолтера начала катиться под откос именно в тот день, когда его малышка — она успела прожить всего десять лет — случайно выпала из окна во время игры. Уолтер продал почти всё нажитое семьёй имущество, надеясь, что врачи сумеют-таки спасти его дочь, но медицина оказалась бессильна.</p><p>Затем от Уолтера ушла жена, не в силах терпеть горе, и бедность, и осознание того, что именно её муж недосмотрел за ребёнком, которого она выносила и родила — и Уолтер не смел её винить.</p><p>Дни ползли один за одним, похожие на безликих близнецов. Ранним утром Уолтер отправлялся на городской завод, пытаясь забыться в тяжёлой работе, а по окончании смены заваливался в грязный бар, чтобы прожечь заработанное без остатка. Никакой алкоголь не спасал Уолтера, когда поутру тот снова и снова просыпался наедине со своим горем — но менять образ жизни ему было незачем.</p><p>Когда на улице к нему подошёл человек в сером пальто, Уолтер стоял под покосившимся забором и допивал из бутылки обжигающее горло пойло, уставившись в никуда. Тогда Уолтер решил, что мужчина обознался — в конце концов, какое дело может быть у зажиточного горожанина к тому, кто скатился на самое дно жизни?</p><p>Но человек в сером пальто заверил Уолтера, что пришёл именно к нему — и предложил то единственное, что имело ценность.</p><p>— Не знаю, способна ли сила, к которой я намерен обратиться, помочь вам, — признался человек в сером пальто. — Но моё предложение — шанс вновь обрести надежду. И даже один-единственный шанс — это неизмеримо больше, чем у вас есть сейчас. Вы не согласны?</p><p>И Уолтер решил, что терять ему в любом случае нечего.</p><p>***</p><p>— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался знакомый голос из-за спины.</p><p>Торопливо перелистнув страницу, Томас оторвался от изучения древней книги и поднял взгляд на собеседника.</p><p>Когда человек, представившийся мистером Стоуном, — имя, без сомнения, было псевдонимом — предложил Томасу финансирование исследований в обмен на помощь в небольшом проекте, тот не сумел отказать. Лишённый связей, без спонсора Томас был обречён до конца жизни прозябать на должности простого университетского преподавателя.</p><p>Если бы он только знал, о каком проекте идёт речь — но по условиям сделки детали раскрылись лишь после её заключения, и Томас стал заложником собственной опрометчивости.</p><p>— Не совсем. — Он тряхнул головой и, осмелев, переменил решение промолчать: — Да. Меня беспокоит вот этот момент.</p><p>Томас осторожно перевернул потрёпанный лист обратно и развернул тяжёлую книгу к собеседнику, давая рассмотреть страшные строки.</p><p>— Ах, вот что, — Стоун почти не изменился в лице. </p><p>— Ваши... последователи не знают об этом, не так ли? О том, что единственный раз, когда призыв вашей потусторонней сущности удался, в живых остался только один человек?</p><p>— Копия, которую я им показывал, не содержит этой страницы, — признал Стоун. — Но отчего беспокоиться? Гарантий я никому не давал — кроме вас, разумеется. Я обещал им шанс и сдержу слово. В конце концов, наша история может и не обернуться тем, что здесь описано. Обязана погибнуть лишь предназначенная жертва, не так ли?</p><p>— Я вас понял, — понуро ответил Томас, не находя в себе сил спорить с тем, кто, казалось, плевать хотел на жизни поверивших ему людей.</p><p>Но в день, назначенный для ритуала, остаться дома Томас не сумел — и пришёл в приготовленный загодя зал, заполненный мужчинами и женщинами, лица которых скрывали капюшоны плащей из светлой ткани. Людьми, настолько отчаявшимися, что готовыми отнять жизнь во имя своего желания.</p><p>Впрочем, Томас был ничуть не лучше. И знал, что лежащую на нём вину за то, что совершится в полночь, не искупить ничем.</p><p>Но если он не был способен спасти последователей своего нанимателя, то, по крайней мере, мог разделить их судьбу.</p><p>***</p><p>Со вздохом осмотрев любимое серое пальто, безнадёжно заляпанное кровью, он поднёс пламя свечи к разложенной на каменном алтаре книге. Ветхая бумага разгорелась быстро, унося в небытие все свои секреты.</p><p>Ритуал прошёл успешно, и потусторонняя сущность явилась на зов, чтобы исполнить просьбу её призвавшего. Платой — в точности как и боялся помогший ему кабинетный учёный, из нелепого чувства вины пожертвовавший собой — стали жизни остальных участников ритуала.</p><p>И он получил то могущество, которого желал, не отдав взамен практически ничего. Разве что всегда донимавшая его жажда убийства — досадное недоразумение, доставшееся ему от природы — станет ещё сильнее. Впрочем, пустое. Будучи не в состоянии контролировать себя, разве достиг бы он своего нынешнего положения в обществе?</p><p>А зал, где прошёл ритуал, сгорит дотла в случайном пожаре незадолго до рассвета, и никому не суждено будет докопаться до истины о том, что произошло сегодняшней ночью. Следователи и журналисты, должно быть, выдумают сотни версий, соревнуясь в оригинальности, но что толку, если доказательства развеяны пеплом по ветру?</p><p>Жаль только, что придётся покупать новое пальто.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>22.04.2018</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>